Homer Simpson
|} Homer Jay Simpson es el personaje principal de la serie animada de televisión Los Simpson. La voz original de Homer en inglés es de Dan Castellaneta. En España fue doblado hasta la undécima temporada por el fallecido Carlos Revilla, a quien sustituye Carlos Ysbert. En Latinoamérica, hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida), estaba doblado por Humberto Vélez, reemplazado desde la temporada siguiente por Víctor Manuel Espinoza, conocido también como Otto Balbuena. En otros países: en alemán, es doblado por Norbert Gastell. En el francés originario de ese país, Homer es doblado por Philipp Peytou, mientras que en el francés de Canadá es doblado por Hubert Gagnon. Toru Ohira es quien lo dobla en japonés; mientras que en catalán, es Ramón Puig quien se encarga de ello (aunque el doblaje en catalán sólo llegó a la primera temporada, y no se emitió entera). En portugués hubo muchos dobladores, pero actualmente es Carlos Alberto. En el idioma checo el traductor es Vlastimil Berna. thumb|Homer y Bart. Biografía thumb|Homer cuando era adolescente. También es llamado Max Power en el episodio Homer to the Max. Básicamente, Homer es una sátira de los norteamericanos promedios, en palabras de su mismo creador Matt Groening. Las bromas indirectas se pueden encontrar en su personalidad, su actitud, su filosofía, su idiosincrasia, etcétera. Los rasgos esenciales de la personalidad de Homer se presentaron desde sus inicios. No se sabe bien dónde nació, pero pudo haber sido en Springfield. Después de los once años fue criado únicamente por su padre Abraham Simpson, ya que su madre tuvo que huir de la justicia por paralizar los negocios del Sr. Burns. Más tarde Homer entra en un campamento, junto con Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson y Moe Szyslak. En éste, Homer estaba trabajando en la cocina, lavando los platos para pagar los gastos del campamento de niños, en el campamento de señoritas donde se encontraba Marge. A ella se le cae la ortodoncia y Homer, que miente diciendo que se llama Elvis Jagger Abdul, se la devuelve. Luego deciden tener una cita, en la que se dan un beso y dicen que se verán en el mismo lugar a la misma hora el día siguiente. Pero Homer se pierde y termina en el campamento de gordos, de donde luego se escapa y cuando va a buscar a Marge ella ya se había ido. Después, Homer logró pasar milagrosamente las clases, y al parecer terminó de graduarse, a pesar de no pasar una clase hasta veinte años más tarde. Su anuario revela una carencia de interés en deportes y actividades, y su cita fue: "No puedo creer que me lo comiera entero". En el instituto, Homer se enamoró de Marge Bouvier, quien más tarde se casaría con él y adoptaría su apellido: Marge Simpson. Después, Homer entró en el Instituto de Tecnología de Springfield y se graduó gracias a calificaciones alteradas. Ayudó a su novia Marge a ir a la universidad trabajando en un estadio de pistolas láser de su padre y se enfureció al darse cuenta de que Marge estaba mirando a su maestro; triste, fundó una banda de rock llamada: Sadgasm, formada por Lenny, Carl y el policía Lou, que tuvo gran éxito hasta que su gran tristeza provocó que empezara a odiar la fama causando la ruptura de éste. Ya de adulta, Marge queda embarazada de Bart, y Homer está desempleado y sin dinero. Para mantener a su esposa y a su hijo que venía en camino, consiguió un trabajo en la planta nuclear de Montgomery Burns como inspector de seguridad, gracias a la campaña de igualdad de oportunidades. Después, Marge queda embarazada de Lisa, y tiene que soportar a Bart, quien está celoso de Lisa, la nueva integrante de la familia, Lisa sale como niña prodigio y quieren mandarla a una escuela para niños dotados, pero por falta de fondos no pueden, aunque un profesor les recomienda comprar un objeto que estimule su capacidad y por eso Homer le compra a ella un saxofón. Al final, Marge queda embarazada otra vez. Homer abandona su antiguo empleo y consigue otro en el Barney's Bowl-O-Rama; según sus propias palabras, era la época dorada de su vida. Todo le iba bien, hasta que se enteró que iba a nacer Maggie, entonces todo le sale mal. A Homer lo despiden del Bowl-O-Rama, debido a su técnica para atraer gente. Regresa a la Planta Núclear siendo castigado por el Sr. Burns impidiéndole volver a dejar el trabajo. Muchos años después y a instancias del Sr. Burns, Homer ingresó en la Universidad de Springfield, logrando graduarse al alterar sus notas mediante un ordenador. Su educación se vio reforzada en la Escuela de Payasos de Krusty, la Escuela de Guardaespaldas, la reserva de la Marina, el Instituto Lanley de Conducción de Monorraíl, y cursos de Habilidades Familiares obligatorios. Tiene una intensa (pero efímera) pasión por diferentes aficiones, empresas o causas. Aunque por naturaleza es hombre sumamente perezoso, es capaz de ejercer un esfuerzo enorme hacia alguna causa, aunque sólo durante períodos cortos de tiempo. Ejemplos de ello son cuando convirtió su garaje en un bar, por un odio temporal que sentía hacia Moe, su proveedor de cerveza; cuando intentó imitar y superar a Thomas Edison; cuando consiguió la división de Springfield en dos ciudades diferentes; cuando intentó destapar un complot del equipo local de béisbol haciendo una huelga de hambre o cuando escaló el monte más alto de Springfield. thumb|Pasaporte con una identidad falsa de Homer con apellido Sanchez. Lugares que visitó Homer thumb|Homer en Japón. * África: La familia fue a Tanzania, Zanzíbar o "Pepsi Presenta: Nuevo Zanzíbar", al ganar un viaje en un paquete de galletas con forma de animal. * Alaska: La familia viaja a este estado cuando escapa de Springfield perseguidos por el Escuadrón de Protección Ambiental. * Aruba: Viaja junto con Marge y Moe a un congreso de tabernas. * Australia: Cuando Bart hace una llamada de cobro revertido a un niño en ese país, viajan para un juicio. * Brasil: La vez que Lisa viajó a Brasil a visitar al apadrinado de Lisa, Ronaldo. Quiso ir otra vez pero no fue por que el problema de los monos había empeorado. Sube al taxi no autorizado donde termina secuestrado por unos pandilleros brasileños. * Canadá: La vez que hizo tráfico ilegal de medicamentos, y cuando Bart se enamora de una niña actriz va a Canadá. * China: Selma, la hermana de Marge, quiso adoptar a un bebé, pero como los trámites en Estados Unidos eran muy largos, decidió ir a China; invitó a los Simpson para que Homer se hiciera pasar por el esposo de ella y así poder adoptar al bebé. * Ciudad Capital: Tras un partido de los Isótopos de Springfield, Homer se convierte en la mascota oficial, y realiza una audición para ser el símbolo del Equipo de Ciudad Capital. * Cuba: Episodio en que, por tratar de evadir impuestos, es obligado a colaborar con el FBI con el fin de encontrar un billete de un trillón de dólares (que está en poder del Sr. Burns). Luego de ser convencido por Burns de que el sistema de Estados Unidos no funciona, huyen a Cuba donde tratan de comprar la isla. * Espacio exterior: Lo visita en una ocasión, cuando trabaja como astronauta en una misión de la NASA en que pretendían usar al hombre promedio en sus misiones espaciales a fin de acercar los programas a la gente y, con esto, ganar más sinfonía. * Florida: Además de haber estado junto a Disneyworld (se saltó la valla divisoria), estuvo en Cabo Cañaveral cuando viajó al espacio. También fue cuando se le recetó unas vacaciones para aliviar sus problemas psicológicos. La familia es encarcelada porque Homer mató accidentalmente a un cocodrilo del parque (el Capitán Jack), aunque luego se demostró que el cocodrilo sólo quedó inconsciente. * Francia: En el episodio en el que Bart ofende al pueblo de EE.UU. por bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera son encarcelados, y al escaparse se encuentran con un buque francés que los lleva a París. Luego regresan a su país como inmigrantes ilegales. * Hawaii (Molokai): Episodio en el que Lisa, desquitándose de Homer y Bart, les juega una broma en la cual ella les pone avena con pegamento verde a Bart y a Homer lo cual hace suponer que padecen de lepra (debido a que no preservan la higiene del hogar). Van a la isla a curarse por recomendación de Flanders. * India: Homer visita la India con Apu, cuando éste intenta recuperar su empleo en el Kwik-E-Mart y sólo el jefe de los Kwik-E-Marts se lo puede devolver. Vuelve en la temporada 17, en el capítulo Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore, donde encuentra a Kavi Nahasapeemapetilon. El Sr. Burns, a causa de intentar pagar menos a sus empleados muda su planta nuclear hacia la India. Allí Homer es el gerente de aquella planta, hasta que se decide nombrar "auto dios". Finalmente es obligado a regresar a Springfield por orden del Sr. Burns. * Israel: Ned Flanders lo invita para salvar su alma a ir con su grupo de estudio de la Biblia en The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed. * Italia: Cuando el Sr. Burns le pide a Homer ir a buscar un automóvil de marca Lamborgotti Fasterossa a ese país. En ese mismo episodio se dan a conocer la mujer y el hijo de Bob Terwilliger (Sideshow Bob) en el episodio The Italian Bob. * Japón (concretamente Tokyo): Homer fue una vez junto a su familia, después de robarle los pasajes a Flanders. Allí Homer y Bart fueron encarcelados, y perdieron todo lo que les quedaba de dinero. Entraron un concurso para ganarse el viaje de vuelta. * La Isla: Homer inventó una página web donde fue conocido por el señor X, que informaba a los ciudadanos con chismes. El problema es que cuando se los empieza a inventar, da por casualidad un secreto de la vacuna contra la gripe. Por saber demasiado, Homer es enviado a la Isla que nadie más conoce donde aplican varias cantidades de drogas. * Las Vegas: Fue con Ned Flanders. En esta ocasión se embriaga y contrae matrimonio con una mujer. * Marruecos: Episodio especial de "Halloween" en el que Homer viaja a Marruecos con su familia y allí compra una mano de mono que concede deseos, los cuales se volverán luego en su contra (excepto a Flanders, ya que pide cosas de las que no pueden surgir desgracias). * Detroit (Michigan): Cuando se enteró de que tenía un hermanastro, lo fue a visitar en Detroit. * Mururoa: Homer huye de Springfield perseguido por la "Televisión pública", por intentar donar un dinero que no tiene. Allí intenta evangelizar a los indígenas de las islas. * Nueva York: Cuando Homer le presta el coche a Barney y éste lo estaciona entre las Torres Gemelas. Anteriormente había ido a comprar una chaqueta. Homer actualmente odia ir a esta ciudad. Luego viaja para ir a visitar a la ex-novia de Bart, Mary Spuckler. * Países Bajos (Holanda): Homer hace un misterioso viaje a Holanda, tras lo cual Bart lo descubre comiendo tulipanes. También en el episodio "Elementary School Musical", cuando va a la entrega del premio nobel de paz a Krusty con Bart a Oslo, y resulta ser una trampa para ir a La Haya (Holanda), para que Krusty vaya a la cárcel por todos sus delitos. * Perú: Fue a Machu Picchu dos veces: una con Barney, escondiéndolo de su familia; y otra cuando piensa que Bart se perdió, pero sólo era un truco. * Reino Unido: Fueron a ese país buscando a una mujer con quien el abuelo Simpson tuvo amoríos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra los recibió el primer ministro Tony Blair. En el mismo episodio Homer chocó el carro de la reina con un Mini Cooper, siendo encarcelado en la Torre de Londres. Homer y su familia consiguieron librarse de los cargos por un favor que le hicieron a la reina: sacar a Madonna del país en una maleta. * Escocia: Fue con el Sr. Burns, Willie y el Profesor Frink para capturar al Monstruo del Lago Ness. * Shellbyville: Cuando Springfield tiene que recuperar el limonero que les robaron unos jóvenes de Shellbyville; además de otras ocasiones, como cuando van a un teatro local y descubren que los de Springfield están estereotipados como tontos, entre otras. * Washington D.C.: Fueron al Capitolio para ayudar a Krusty a pasar un proyecto que modificará una ruta aérea que pasaba sobre su casa. También fueron cuando Lisa queda finalista en un concurso de redacción. * Malibú: Homer y Marge tienen que ir a una reunión familiar pero en el aeropuerto son convencidos de que es mejor escaparse a tener unas vacaciones. Bart, Lisa y el abuelo los van a buscar, y finalmente los hijos atrapan a los padres en las Cataratas del Niágara. * San Francisco: Cuando la familia es encarcelada por la ofensa de Bart de bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera de Estados Unidos, son llevados a la prisión de Alcatraz. * Irlanda: Hizo el viaje para alegrar a su padre volviendo al país de donde vienen sus raíces. * México: Hizo el viaje cuando cree que Bob Terwilliger fue con Bart ahí para matarlo y estuvo discutiendo sobre la traducción de taco con un vendedor de tacos. * Guidópolis: Apareció en el episodio Midnight Towboy cuando Homer viaja hasta allí para comprar leche para Maggie. Nombre En algunos episodios se ha dicho que su nombre es Homer Jay Simpson, el cual es una broma, porque en ingles "Jay" significa J (Homer J. Simpson), pero en otro episodio dice que su nombre es Homer Jimeno Simpson (sólo en Latinoamérica); es posible que este nombre se diera porque en ese episodio Homer tramita mal sus datos en el informe de impuestos. En el episodio Homer to the Max se cambió el nombre por el de Max Power. En el episodio Some Enchanted Evening Marge menciona que su verdadero nombre es Pedro (tanto en el doblaje original como en el hispanoamericano, pero en el doblaje de España dice que su verdadero nombre es "Amohamed"). Incluso en una ocasión lo extorsionaron amenazándolo con regresarlo a México con un pasaporte falso bajo el nombre de Homer Sánchez. Dirección Homer y su familia probablemente viven en Evergreen Terrace 742 (en Hispanoamérica: Avenida Siempreviva 742), Springfield. Se dan varios números alternativos de la casa Simpson en varios episodios, incluyendo: 59, 74, 94, 555, 632, 717, 723, 743, 763 y 1094, además de 430 Camino Spalding. El hecho se usa repetidamente para evitar ubicar específicamente a Springfield sobre un mapa de los Estados Unidos; recientemente el creador Matt Groening reveló que Springfield está en Oregón (Estados Unidos de América). En el episodio 299 dieron la dirección de correo electrónico de Homer: chunkylover53@aol.com, que fue traducida como amantedelacomida53@aol.com en Latinoamérica y amanterechoncho@aol.com en España. El productor y escritor Matt Groening registró la dirección original (en inglés) antes de la emisión del episodio. Desde entonces, él contesta a los fans que escribieron a esa dirección. Salud En cuanto a su salud, Homer tiene la increíble suerte de seguir vivo. En una ocasión llegó a subir de peso hasta 136 kilogramos sólo para evitar los ejercicios obligatorios del trabajo; se ha roto casi cada hueso de su cuerpo; ha sido blanco de disparos de bala y de cañón, víctima de ataques cardíacos, es diabético y ha recibido cortes y heridas incontables. Homer es estéril debido a la exposición prolongada a materiales tóxicos en la Central Nuclear de Springfield. Tiene sólo un riñón (el derecho), pues el otro fue trasplantado a su padre, Abraham Simpson. El cerebro de Homer está amortiguado por una condición única: "el síndrome de Homer Simpson". Esto le permite soportar varios golpes sin caerse, lo que motivó a Moe a entrenarlo para boxeador (con vagabundos); aunque la carrera de boxeo de Homer casi termina con su muerte a manos de Drederick Tatum (frecuente campeón de boxeo). Su cerebro también sufre por el excesivo consumo de cerveza y por un lápiz azul incrustado en él, el cual explicaría su estupidez (tras extirpárselo se convierte en un genio, argumento contradictorio con los genes Simpson, explicados más abajo), aunque en un capítulo también se dice que Homer estuvo trabajando con pruebas clínicas en las que se le advirtió que quedaría calvo y tendría un "ligero" retraso mental. Homer también sufre de varios problemas congénitos, el más obvio es la calvicie masculina, pero también por el gen de la estupidez masculina de los Simpson, dedos rechonchos o chatos (dedos anormalmente cortos y gruesos) y el "trasero Simpson" que es genético. Estos dos últimos han pasado a sus hijos. Homer también parece tener ligeros problemas en la vista, requiriendo gafas para leer en algunas ocasiones (a pesar de que en un episodio revela que su mayor secreto es que no sabe leer, hecho poco creíble como se observa en los demás capítulos). Homer mide 1.83 metros y pesa 239 libras (unos 108 kilos). En un capitulo Homer dice: "Estoy a un pastel de chocolate de que me corten el pie por la diabetes". Alimentación thumb|Homer con una rosquilla. La alimentación de Homer es poco equilibrada. Su dieta incluye grandes cantidades de: * Grasas saturadas, hamburguesas, todo lo que provenga del cerdo, pasteles, chocolate; cualquier alimento grasiento, desde mantequilla hasta aceite de freír usado y sobretodo rosquillas —una vez cuando cambió el presente casi enloquece al descubrir que, por lo que hizo, nunca se inventaron las rosquillas-. * Consume continuamente cerveza Duff. * Fuma barras de mantequilla (temporada 17). * Su dieta no suele incluir fruta o verdura. En una ocasión se comió una manzana, pero estaba hecha con cubitos de jamón e incluso fingió hacer dieta comiendo chili poblano, un pimiento verde, hasta hizo un cóctel. * En un capítulo confiesa que come tulipanes a escondidas. Se conoce que la única fruta y verdura que le gusta son la sandía y el plátano. Enfermedades * Homer posee diabetes ya que en un episodio dice "Estoy a un pie de chocolate de que me corten el pie por la diabetes. Mmmmm pie de chocolate". También, mientras Marge le echaba ojo a su maestro, a Homer le diagnosticaron diabetes y se inyecta insulina; Marge, pensando que es drogadicto, le quita las jeringas y Homer casi muere, otra vez. También padece obesidad severa. * Homer en cierta ocasión sufre un coma de quince semanas producido por la explosión de una cerveza a consecuencia de que Bart le gastó una broma después de que Homer le gastase muchísimas más. Religión Cuando se trata de religión, Homer no parece tener una actitud coherente. Por lo visto ha sido protestante (de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado). Incluso, una vez creó su propia religión un domingo que se quedó en su casa viendo la tele y soñó que Dios le daba permiso para seguir con su nueva fe. En ocasiones, sueña con Dios o se ve así mismo yendo al cielo o al infierno. En cierta ocasión, junto con Bart, se convierte a la religión católica. Homer llega hasta predecir (erróneamente primero) el día del juicio final, luego de lo cual no le cree nadie, pero lo predice nuevamente y acierta: como resultado de esto él solo se va al cielo, y su familia sufre los tormentos de los jinetes del Apocalipsis; aunque la segunda vez fue un sueño de Homer. Cuando le extirpan el lápiz del cerebro y su inteligencia aumenta, llega a descubrir una fórmula indiscutible de que Dios no existe, que Ned Flanders trata de ocultar, sin éxito. Intelecto thumb|Clásico pensamiento de Homer Simpson. El bajo intelecto de Homer ha sido discutido durante tiempo: experimentos en el ejército, constantes golpes en la cabeza, electro-shocks, la constante exposición a radiación en la planta nuclear, el gen "Simpson" en el cromosoma "Y"; pero en un capítulo se despejó la duda: la falta de intelecto de Homer se debe oficialmente a que tiene en el cerebro un lápiz color azul para colorear que él mismo se metió por la nariz de niño; aunque se lo sacaron, comenzando así una nueva vida de un gran intelecto capaz de saber responder preguntas que solo Lisa sabe, este aumento de inteligencia hizo que su popularidad disminuyese y es por eso que Moe se lo volvió a insertar posteriormente. De hecho el intelecto de Homer fue capaz de resolver la pregunta a si Dios existe. Productos Hay muchos productos de Los Simpson que incluyen a Homer, como Simpson Comics, figuras de World of Springfield. También podemos incluir a The Homer Book, un libro con características y datos sobre Homer, y a varios productos más, como figuras de World of Springfield. thumb|Figura dorada de Homer, comercializada en restaurantes Burger King en 2007. thumb|The Homer Book. Figuras de World of Springfield En la serie de figuras de World of Springfieldha habido varias figuras de Homer. thumb|Figura de Homer (derecha). thumb|Figura de Homer Stonecutter (derecha). thumb|Figura de Homer astronauta (izquierda). thumb|Figura de Homer Pin Pals (centro). thumb|Figura de Homer de domingo (centro). thumb|Figura de Homer en calzoncillos (centro). thumb|Figura de Homer animador (derecha). thumb|Playset de la cocina con Homer gordo. thumb|Playset de la Planta Nuclear con Homer trabajando. thumb|Relanzamiento de la figura de Homer (izquierda). thumb|Pack cancelado que contendría la figura de Homer (derecha). Influencia cultural thumb|La rosquilla rosada formó un legado amplio ligado a Homer. Homer Simpson es, indiscutiblemente, el personaje más popular de la serie; rompiendo récords e influenciando en la cultura popular más que todos los demás personajes, siendo Bart el único que se le puede acercar en popularidad. Homer es también uno de los personajes más populares e influyentes de la televisión en muchos aspectos. USA Today catalogó al personaje como uno de los "25 primeros personajes más influyente de los últimos 25 años" en 2007 y añadieron que Homer "personificó la ironía y la irreverencia en el corazón del humor estadounidense". Robert Thompson, director del Center for the Study of Popular Television de la Universidad de Syracusa, cree que "dentro de tres siglos, los profesores ingleses van a mirar a Homer Simpson como una de las mayores creaciones en la narración humana". El historiador de animación Jerry Beck describió a Homer como uno de los mejores personajes de dibujos animados y afirmó que "tú conoces a alguien como él o te identificas (con él). Esta es realmente la clave de un personaje clásico". Homer ha sido descrito por el periódico británico The Sunday Times como la mayor creación cómica del tiempo moderno escribiendo "cada era necesita su grande, consolando el fracaso, su mediocridad amable, sin pretensiones. Y tenemos el nuestro en Homer Simpson". Homer ha sido citado como una mala influencia para los jóvenes. Por ejemplo, en 2005 un estudio realizado en el Reino Unido reveló que el 59% de los padres creían que Homer promovía un estilo de vida poco saludable. Un estudio que duró cinco años, hecho a más de 2.000 personas de mediana edad, encontró una posible relación entre el peso y la función cerebral, el llamado "síndrome de Homer Simpson". Los resultados de una prueba de memorización de palabras mostraron que la gente con un índice de masa corporal (IMC) de 20 (considerado como un nivel saludable) recordaban un promedio de 9 de cada 16 palabras. Mientras tanto, la gente con un IMC de 30 (dentro del rango de la obesidad) recordaban un promedio de 7 de cada 16 palabras. A pesar de que Homer es la personificación de la cultura estadounidense, su influencia se ha difundido por otras partes del mundo. En 2003, Matt Groening reveló que su padre, de quien Homer lleva su nombre, era canadiense y dijo que había hecho a Homer Simpson también canadiense. Más tarde fue nombrado ciudadano honorario de Winnipeg (Canadá) porque se creía que Homer Groening era de la capital de Manitoba, aunque haya quien diga que él en realidad nació en Saskatchewan. En 2005, Los Simpson fueron adaptados para la televisión árabe. Homer fue renombrado como Omar Shamshoon y varios rasgos de su carácter fueron cambiados: bebía zumo en lugar de cerveza, no comía cerdo, no visitaba la Taberna de Moe y comía kahk en vez de donuts. La serie no funcionó muy bien y sólo se emitieron 34 de los 52 episodios adaptados. En 2007, una imagen de Homer fue pintada al lado de la figura del Gigante de Cerne Abbas, en Inglaterra, como parte de la promoción para la película de Los Simpson: La película. Esto causó la indignación de los habitantes neopaganos locales que llevaron a cabo una "lluvia mágica" para intentar conseguir que fuera arrastrado por la corriente. En 2008, se encontró una moneda falsa de un euro española en el municipio de Avilés, con la cara de Homer Simpson, reemplazando al rey Juan Carlos I. El personaje de Homer, con voz de Dan Castellaneta, ha aparecido en varios programas de televisión, entre los que se incluyen American Idol, donde realizó la apertura de un programa de la sexta temporada; The Tonight Show de Jay Leno, en el que realizó un monólogo de apertura especial, el 24 de julio de 2007, como estrategia para publicitar el estreno de Los Simpson: La película, el 27 de julio; o la aparición en el especial televisivo de recaudación de fondos Stand Up to Cancer de 2008 sometiéndose a una colonoscopia. thumb|El euro con la cara de Homer. Trabajos Homer Simpson ha tenido muchos trabajos en su vida, tras varios despidos en la Planta Nuclear de Springfield, o renuncias del mismo, Homer se ha embarcado en varias aventuras con distintos empleos, muchos de ellos no especificados ni adecuados para él, ya que en muchas ocasiones, estos llegan inesperadamente y sin sentido, muchos de los empleados de Homer llevan una historia corta y en ellos se comporta nervioso, puesto que el no sabe nada de lo necesario para el empleo, sin embargo hay veces en las cuales se toma muy en serio su papel. Archivo:195px-Homero guaraespalda.jpg * Inspector de seguridad en el sector 7G: Su trabajo diario en la Planta de Energía Nuclear y principal fuente de ingresos. * Empleado no identificado en la planta nuclear, sector 7G: Su trabajo en la primera temporada, antes de su promoción a inspector de seguridad. Era confuso para todos (incluyendo a su jefe, el Sr. Burns, y Homer mismo). En Homer's Odyssey él mismo se llama "supervisor técnico". Fue contratado como parte del "Proyecto Bootstrap", un programa (ficticio) del Gobierno para traer a trabajadores no calificados a puestos en práctica por la Administración Ford. thumb|Homer astronauta. thumb|Homer boxeador. * Actor de doblaje: Interpretando a Poochie; de papá enojado (Angry Dad - The Movie). * Adiestrador de animales para la Escuela de Perros de Ataque Cachorro Despiadado * Alcalde de Nuevo Springfield * Árbitro de fútbol * Artista conceptual * Artista marginal * Artista de performance recibiendo cañonazos en el estómago * Asegurador de bebés para su propia aseguradora "Wee Care" * Asistente personal brevemente para Alec Baldwin y Kim Basinger y sustituyendo a Waylon Smithers como asistente del señor Burns * Astronauta para la NASA * Ayudante en el centro comercial Sprawl-Mart * Ayudante en minigolf para Sir Putts-A-Lot * Barman en la taberna de Moe y el Club de Caza de Homer * Bombero voluntario * Boxeador * Bufón o Asistente Ejecutivo a Cargo de las Bromas para el señor Burns * Camionero * Candidato a la alcaldía de Springfield * Cantante de ópera * Carpintero (ayudante de Marge) * Cazarrecompensas junto a Ned Flanders * Chófer de limusinas * Crítico de cine * Crítico gastronómico * Cocinero en un restaurante cuando huye del sheriff de Florida * Compositor de la canción "Everybody Hates Ned Flanders" y las canciones de la carrera musical de Lisa. También compositor del tema Baby On Board de The Be Sharps * Concejal de Sanidad * Conductor de ambulancia * Conductor de camión de helados. Homer toma el camión de un heladero que había muerto. * Conductor de grúa * Conductor de quitanieves * Conductor de monorraíl * Conferenciante * Consejero matrimonial * Contrabandista de cerveza, conocido como el Barón de la Birra o Barón de la Cerveza * Contrabandista de fármacos cuando el señor Burns suprime el plan de prescripción de medicamentos para los empleados. * Contrabandista de verduras * Coreógrafo del intermedio de la Super Bowl * Crupier en el casino de Montgomery Burns * Cuidador de niños en La Guardería del Tío Homer * Dependiente de tienda de conveniencia en el Kwik-E-Mart * Deportista (jugador de curling) * Destripador de pescado * Detective privado * Director ejecutivo, en inglés Chief ejecutive officer (CEO), de la central nuclear * Director de la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield * Diseñador de coches para Powell Motors thumb|Diseñador de coches. * Dueño de los Broncos de Denver * Fabricante de velas en Ye Olde Candlemaker, Olde Springfield Towne * Feriante * Fundador y vicepresidente junior de Compu-Global-Hyper-Mega-Net * Físico cuando es obligado por el Sr. Burns a graduarse de la universidad. Lo consigue alterando calificaciones * Granjero * Guarda en las instalaciones de un correccional de menores * Hombre anuncio * Hombre orquesta * Homófobo * Hermano mayor * Hippie * Heladero * Informador para el FBI * Inventor * Jefe de policía de Springfield * Jefe de la Mafia * Jugador de béisbol * Líder sindicalista * Luchador de pulso profesional * Luchador profesional * Maquinista de ferrocarril * Marinero para la Reserva naval * Mascota, conocido como Dancing Homer * Mayordomo * Misionero thumb|Homer guardaespaldas. thumb|Homer como heladero. * Muerte * Músico. Cantante, compositor e imagen de la banda de grunge Sadgasm y de los Be Sharps, ganadores de un Premio Grammy * Payaso - Imitador de Krusty * Paparazzi * Perforador en una planta petrolífera * Pescador * Portavoz de disfunción eréctil para Viagrogaine * Pregonero * Presentador de talk show * Productor cinematográfico * Profesor de clases nocturnas para adultos * Proveedor de servicios de Internet * Quiropráctico * Recolector de grasa * Reparador de montaña rusa * Representante de talentos * Lurleen Lumpkin, una cantante de country * Lisa * Cameron, conocido como Johnny Rainbow o Johnny Arcoiris * Sacerdote * Santa Claus en un centro comercial * Soldado raso * Superhéroe * Técnico para grupo de música en su gira * Timador junto a Bart y su padre * Vendedor ambulante de azúcar * Vendedor ambulante de cuchillos para Slash-Co * Vendedor ambulante de muelles * Vendedor ambulante del Tónico Revitalizante de Simpson e Hijo * Vendedor de coches usados * Vendedor de productos de seguridad infantil con su propia compañía: Wee Care * Vendedor de colchones thumb|La banda de Homer, Sadgasm. thumb|Homer paparazzi. * Vendedor de medicinas * Vendedor por telemarketing * Vicepresidente de la central nuclear * Vigilante de seguridad escolar en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield * Vigilante de un invernadero, lo mencionó cuando Marge recordó que había un invernadero abandonado y Homer menciona que era muy fértil hasta que lo contrataron para cuidarlo * Webmaster thumb|Pie Man. En total Homer ha tenido 115 empleos. Apariciones * Good Night (primera aparición) * Watching Television * Bart Jumps * Burp Contest * Eating Dinner * Making Faces (fotografía) * The Funeral * Football * House of Cards (fotografía) * Bart and Homer's Dinner * Space Patrol (fotografía) * Bart's Haircut * World War III * The Perfect Crime * Scary Stories * Grampa and the Kids * Gone Fishin' * The Pagans * The Closet (voz) * The Aquarium * Family Portrait * Bart's Hiccups (fotografía) * The Money Jar (fotografía) * The Art Museum * Zoo Story * Shut Up, Simpsons * The Shell Game * The Bart Simpson Show * Punching Bag * Simpson Xmas * The Krusty the Clown Show * Bart the Hero * Bart's Little Fantasy * Home Hypnotism * Shoplifting * Echo Canyon * Bathtime * Bart's Nightmare * Bart of the Jungle * Family Therapy * Maggie in Peril: Chapter One * Maggie in Peril: The Thrilling Conclusion * TV Simpsons * Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special * Bart the Genius * Homer's Odyssey * There's No Disgrace Like Home * Bart the General * Moaning Lisa * The Call of the Simpsons * The Telltale Head * Life On The Fast Lane * Homer's Night Out * ...